Nuit trouble
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Alors que l'orage gronde Kusanagi va retrouver Momidji avant son départ à la recherche de Susannoho. OS Non Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Blue Seed 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : p'tite one shot romantique entre les deux héros de la série 

Couple : Kusanagi x Momidji

Remarque : C'est loin d'être la fic du siècle. Il s'agit juste d'une petite scène qui aurait pu se dérouler vers la fin de la série quand Kusanagi et Momidji décident d'agir chacun de leur coté pour trouver le plus d'infos sur Susanoh-oh. Ben là, l'action se passe juste avant le départ de Kusanagi. 

Warning !!!! Y'a un LEMON sur la fin de cette one shot alors vous êtes prévenus !

****

Nuit trouble

L'orage menaçait d'éclater lorsque le jeune homme arriva enfin aux abords de la petite maison de Kunikida. Grimpant en quelques secondes sur l'un des arbres entourant la demeure, Kusanagi put alors apercevoir la fenêtre de la chambre de Momidji une fois encore grande ouverte. Cette fille finirait par mourir de froid en étant si tête en l'air. Soupirant devant le manque évident de réflexion de l'adolescente, il décida de passer sur l'arbre le plus proche pour refermer la dite fenêtre. Avec de la chance, elle ne serait peut-être pas encore endormi, ce qu'il lui permettrait ainsi de lui parler une dernière fois avant son départ. Kusanagi s'engouffrait donc dans la chambre quand un léger murmure le fit s'approcher du lit. La jeune fille, allongée et découverte de toute couverture s'agitait sans cesser de murmurer des paroles pleines d'inquiétudes.

- Non…laissez moi….non…. ne me tuez pas….je ne veux pas …… non……..

Démunie face à cette soudaine détresse, le garçon ne réfléchit pas plus. Sans attendre, il referma la fenêtre, objet de sa présence, avant de s'asseoir aux cotés de son amie.

- Momidji… Momidji réveille toi.

Glissant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille endormie, il dut aussitôt stopper son geste. De toute évidence, perdu dans son cauchemar, ce dernier venait d'intensifier les craintes de sa belle. Elle ne cessait plus de se démener contre des attaques invisibles quand elle se releva dans un dernier cri.

- Noooooooooooooooonnnnn. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne v…

Ne pouvant la laisser souffrir plus longtemps sans agir, Kusanagi saisit violemment les épaules de Momidji pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre son cœur. 

- Calme toi Momidji. C'est moi, Kusanagi. Tu ne crains plus rien. Tu n'es plus en danger. .Chss…….

- Kusanagi ?

- Oui, Momidji. C'est moi.

Semblant reconnaître la voix de l'adolescent, Momidji se détendit enfin. Alors qu'il continuait à lui caresser avec beaucoup de douceur et de retenu ses cheveux détachés, elle acceptait finalement son étreinte, s'accrochant fortement à lui comme s'il détenait sa propre vie entre ses mains.

- Je t'en prie. Sauve moi. Ne les laisse pas m'emmener. je ne veux pas. Je t'en supplie. 

Totalement épuisé par son mauvais rêve, l'adolescente finit par se laisser aller et pleurer à grosses larmes contre son torse. Totalement désarmé face à tant de détresse, Kusanagi se contenta de la garder tout contre lui, la serrant toujours plus fort. 

- N'ai plus peur Momidji. Je suis là. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Fais moi confiance, je te protégerais de tout ces fous. Je serais toujours à tes cotés princesse.

Et enfin ses paroles rassurantes eurent l'effet désiré. La tension s'amenuisait indéniablement. Déjà les sanglots avaient cessés.

- Pour toujours ?

- Oui, Momidji. Pour toujours.

Il avait finalement réussit. Elle était enfin rassurée au point de s'endormir de nouveau paisiblement dans ses bras. Voulant en profiter pour se détacher d'elle et la laisser à un sommeil réparateur, Kusanagi dut se résoudre à accepter l'évidence, sa belle n'était pas prête à le laisser fuir aussi facilement. 

- ….avec moi pour toujours……

N'ayant pas le courage de rompre leur étreinte, le jeune homme finit par s'allonger à ses cotés sur le lit, reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Après tout, il pouvait bien en profiter pour se reposer quelques minutes avant de partir vers le sud du pays.

- Je ne te quitterais jamais Momidji. Je t'en fais le serment.

Alors qu'elle bougeait légèrement pour s'installer au mieux entre ses bras, les deux adolescents s'endormirent tout deux littéralement exténués. 

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que la jeune fille se réveilla enfin. Bien qu'encore fatiguée, la sensation d'une présence à ses cotés avait eu raison de son sommeil. Un peu déroutée et troublée par ses sens, ses yeux toujours fermés, elle tenta de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

__

- Kusanagi ? Je sens que c'est lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je ne me souviens même pas de son arrivée.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, elle eut alors la surprise de se voir reposant sur le torse de son ami, à moitié recouverte par la longue veste rouge.

- _Que c'est-il passé ?_ Kusanagi ?

- hummmm ?

N'ayant aucune envie de se réveiller, l'adolescent ne laissa s'échapper qu'un murmure d'interrogation avant de re-sombrer aussi vite dans le sommeil. Ne voyant donc aucune réaction de sa part, Momidji intensifia sa demande avec beaucoup plus de force dans sa voix.

- KUSANAGI !!!!

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'interpellé se redresse d'un sursaut. 

Prenant conscience de sa position et voyant qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun danger immédiat, le garçon se laissa de nouveau retomber dans le moelleux des coussins, gardant ses bras autour de son petit trésor.

- Momidji ?

- Je ne devrais peut-être pas te demander ca mais pourquoi es-tu ici avec moi et dans mon lit ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

Voyant le regard nettement inquiet de la jeune fille, Kusanagi ne put réprimer un sourire sadique.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar si violent que j'ai tenté de te réveiller quand je suis passé te dire au revoir. Au lieu de cela, tu t'es littéralement accroché à mon cou sans jamais vouloir ma lâcher. Devant une telle détermination à vouloir me faire rester, j'ai fini par capituler, raison pour laquelle je me trouve encore dans cette chambre.

- Oh.

En d'autres termes, elle ne devait en vouloir qu'à elle-même pour sa présence à ses cotés. Un peu honteuse de son comportement littéralement enfantin, elle se cacha le visage dans les plis de chemise de son visiteur.

- J'ai honte.

Face à cette réaction excessive, Kusanagi regretta de l'avoir culpabilisé de la sorte. Laissant vagabonder ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille, il se reprit aussitôt.

- Il ne faut pas voyons. Tu avais l'air réellement effrayé. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler un peu ?

- Il n'y a rien à en dire.

- En es-tu si sûre ? Tu avais l'air si bouleversé. Tu peux te confier à moi, tu sais. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

- je……..

- …

Devant le regard plein de soutien de son vis à vis, elle craqua et déballa enfin tout ce qu'elle gardait depuis si longtemps sur le cœur. 

- J'ai eu très peur quand ces hommes sont venus me chercher. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tuer et depuis je n'arrive pas à les oublier.

Ayant un peu de mal à assumer son aveux, Momidji s'effondra de nouveau en pleures.

- Je suis arrivé à temps, non ?

N'ayant plus la force de parler, elle se contenta d'hocher sa tête en guise d'acquiescement. 

- Oui, mais….

- Tu dois me faire confiance Momidji. Je ferais toujours en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien.

- hum.

- Tu me crois au moins ?

- oui.

- Bien.

- en fin de compte……..

- vas-y.

- …… pour moi aussi, tu es devenu….. mon ange gardien.

Se blottissant de nouveau dans le giron de son protecteur, Momidji se laissa alors aller contre lui durant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne brise le silence apaisant.

- Je suppose qu'il ne serait pas convenable que l'on reste ainsi toute la nuit.

- Surtout si l'on tient compte de la manière dont tu es habillé. 

Prenant conscience du regard coquin renvoyé par le garçon, Momidji se regarda enfin quelques instants avant de rougir comme une tomate. Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements et une chemise déboutonnée.

- Oh mon Dieu !!!!

Gênée au plus au point, elle s'arracha de l'emprise des bras fermes avant de refermer dans un geste désespéré les deux pans de sa chemise.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, voyons. Ce n'est pas comme si je te voyais ainsi pour la première fois.

- Mais C'EST la première fois !!!!

Encore plus choqué par sa remarque, Momidji se redressa un peu plus pour se coller au mur, ses jambes rabattues autour d'elle, le fixant avec un air outré qu'il ne connaissait que trop. 

Amusé par sa réaction, Kusanagi se redressa à son tour pour lui faire face et la coincé par la même avec son corps. 

- Tu oublies toutes les chutes dues à ton manque d'équilibre qui m'ont permis d'observer tout cela plus d'une fois.

- Mais c'est pas du tout pareil !!!

- Tu as raison. Je remarque seulement maintenant que tu n'es pas si mal fichu en fin de compte.

Il la taquinait et elle le savait pertinemment. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'avoir une forte envie de l'étriper. Voulant le gifler face à tant d'impertinence, sa main fut stoppée dans son élan tandis qu'il profitait de cette occasion pour la plaquer contre le mur, retenant alors sans la moindre difficulté les deux poignets récalcitrants. Après quelques secondes où les deux adolescents jugèrent de la force de leur adversaire, Kusanagi s'approcha de plus en plus près de Momidji. Ne montrant aucun doute quant à sa volonté première, il alla sans détour effleurer avec douceur les lèvres rosées lui faisant face.

- Kusanagi.

Trop surprise par ce qu'il venait de faire, Momidji n'avait que murmuré son prénom dans un souffle.

- Momidji.

- tu…

- chut……..

Relâchant les deux mains jusqu'alors retenues, il glissa les siennes autour du visage pétrifié de peur pour en caresser les contours avant de s'approcher de nouveau pour un second baiser. Ne voulant pas la forcer à quoique ce soit, le jeune homme attendit alors patiemment que ses demandes répétées pour l'accès aux lèvres jusqu'alors encore scellées lui soit enfin accordé. 

Cédant finalement à la douceur de la requête, Momidji abandonna toute réserve. Ce ne fut plus alors que volupté et tendresse échangé avec de plus en plus de passion. 

Doucement les mains de Kusanagi descendirent sous ses caresses du visage au cou de Momidji, de la nuque offerte à sa gorge. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles glissent jusqu'à la poitrine. 

Ce ne fut qu'à l'instant où la jeune femme tenta à son tour de toucher son compagnon que celui-ci réalisa enfin la nature de ses gestes et de ses désirs. Sans attendre, il s'écarta aussi vite qu'il lui était possible, laissant ainsi Momidji encore plus déboussolée assise toute seule sur le lit. Ne pouvant expliquer ce retournement de situation autrement, l'adolescente se cru tout naturellement responsable d'un manière ou d'une autre de ce rejet subit.

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi Momidji ?

- Je ne sais pas, de la raison pour laquelle tu t'éloignes de moi. 

Surpris de cette réponse, Kusanagi se retourna vers elle. Comment lui expliquer le problème sans la faire souffrir ou passer pour un pervers de premier ordre ?

- Momidji. Tu n'as rien fait. C'est moi qui doit te présenter des excuses. Je n'aurais jamais du agir de la sorte avec toi. Et puis il est grand temps que je parte.

Résigné, le jeune homme partit en direction de la fenêtre qu'il rouvrit sans plus attendre. Rester ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Elle était encore si jeune et innocente. Non. Ils étaient encore si jeunes. Et puis la pureté du corps et de l'esprit de la dernière Kushinada devait rester intact non ? Du moins, c'est ce que l'on avait toujours dit aux prêtresses de l'ancien temps. Mettant de coté ses hormones qui lui hurlaient de ne pas faire marche arrière, Kusanagi s'apprêtait à enjamber le mur direction l'arbre le plus proche quand deux bras se lièrent avec force autour de sa taille. 

Ne pouvant accepter de le voir s'échapper de la sorte sans plus d'explications, Momidji ne trouva pas d'autres solutions au problème immédiat de son cœur. Réagissant instinctivement, elle tenta par son geste de garder le garçon à ses cotés. Liant fermement ses mains autour de sa taille, elle reposa sa tête contre son dos.

- Je t'en supplie Kusanagi. Reste avec moi. J'ai trop peur de rester seul ce soir.

Momidji eut le soulagement de sentir aussitôt les mains du garçon venir à sa rencontre et resserrer leur étreinte sans qu'il ne bouge pour autant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas princesse. Je resterais devant ta fenêtre cette nuit. Tu n'auras rien à craindre, je t'en ai déjà fait la promesse.

A ces mots, le tonnerre éclata enfin; leur rappelant que le temps était toujours à l'orage.

- Il pleut. Si tu restes dehors toute la nuit tu seras trempé et tu prendras froid.

- Je ne crains pas la pluies et tu le sais très bien.

- Kusanagi…….

Cherchant à la vitesse de la lumière une solution, la jeune fille décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. 

- …. tu ne m'aimes pas c'est cela ?

Lâchant sa prise, Momidji recula avant de regarder avec grande attention le bout de ses pieds.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Kusanagi se retourne vers elle. Alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la jeune fille au visage triste, un coup de vent vint rouvrir la légère chemise qu'elle portait.

- Momidji. Comment pourrais-tu ne serait-ce que douter de mon amour pour toi après tout ce que nous nous sommes dit ?

Alors que le vent s'engouffrait de nouveau dans la petite pièce, Momidji releva les yeux vers son "prince charmant" sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson lui parcourant son corps. Amusé par ses réactions si prévisibles, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle pour la reprendre quelques instants dans ses bras et l'entourer de nouveau de son manteau.

- Tu refuses de me laisser sortir et c'est toi qui tremble de froid.

Loin de lui répondre, Momidji se mit aussitôt sur la pointe des pieds dans l'unique but de l'embrasser.

Cette fille était une véritable incarnation de la tentation. Ne pouvant et ne voulant en aucun cas combattre plus longtemps ses envies, Kusanagi laissa aussi vite tomber son manteau avant de placer ses mains sur les hanche de sa petite amie. Sans cesser d'occuper ses lèvres tendres et sucrées, il la fit tout aussitôt reculer jusqu'au lit où il finirent par y tomber. 

Allongé sur le dos, le corps de son compagnon au dessus d'elle, Momidji ne put que soupirer sous les caresses de ce dernier. Sans l'avoir plus déshabillé, le garçon glissait ses mains sous la chemise vaporeuse tandis que ses lèvres descendaient vers le corsage découvert. En proie à un plaisir nouveau, Momidji se contenta à cet instant d'enserrer les draps entre ses poings fermés dans l'espoir vain de contrôler cette monté inattendue d'adrénaline.

Alors que Kusanagi descendait à présent s'occuper avec impatience et impétuosité de la peau fine et délicate du ventre plat de la jeune fille, celle-ci se prit à vouloir prendre à son tour les devants. Renversant leur situation d'un coup de rein qui la surpris elle-même, l'adolescente se trouva soudainement au dessus de son compagnon, assise sur son bas ventre.

Bien qu'amusé par cette action, la réaction de sa petite amie ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Momidji avait toujours été ainsi, le sang chaud à agir avant de réfléchir. Loin de s'en plaindre, Kusanagi lui sourit, trop heureux qu'elle est prit une telle initiative. Et puis elle lui donnait un si beau portrait à cet instant. Loin de son image de petite fille naïve et apeuré, il voyait au dessus de lui une vrai femme désirable et désiré qui savait ce qu'elle souhaitait et comment l'obtenir.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Kusanagi ne s'aperçut pas lui-même qu'il s'exprimait, avant qu'il n'entende sa propre voix briser le silence de leur souffle.

- Tu es vraiment belle Momidji.

Comme réveillée par le son de sa voix, la jeune fille se trouva tout aussi soudainement figé de peur et de surprise face à la situation.

- Kusanagi !!!

Loin de la laisser s'échapper à présent, le garçon se releva aussitôt pour s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres déjà gonflées et rougies par leur leurs précédents baisers. Associant ses mains, il glissa vers le cou gracile et délicat, tout en chuchotant d'autres mots doux à son amante.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Après toutes les phrases assassines qu'elle avait du subir de sa part, voilà qu'elle découvrait aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait cessé de la désirer depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre.

Ne sachant comment réagir face à cette déclaration d'amour en bon et du forme, Momidji fit le choix de laisser de coté ses doutes et ses peurs de la nouveauté. Se laissant aller, elle prit alors le courage de déboutonner un premier bouton de la chemise de son compagnon. Constatant que cet acte n'était pas si difficile à réaliser, elle poursuivit son action au second bouton avançant ainsi jusqu'à débarrasser le torse de son ange gardien de tout vêtement. Ne cachant pas plus sa gène, elle se recula alors de quelques centimètres pour admirer à loisir le torse imberbe et tout en muscle du garçon.

- Ca te plait ?

Relevant les yeux, elle croisa à cet instant ceux plein de désir de l'adolescent. 

- J'espère que c'est oui.

N'osant dire un mot, elle se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête. Un geste insignifiant qui eu pourtant le don de la faire rougir aux racines. Loin de se moquer d'elle, celui qui détenait son cœur, passa avec douceur une main sur les joues rougies.

- A mon tour mon cœur.

Sans quitter des yeux la jeune fille, les mains glissèrent jusqu'à son dos pour détacher d'un geste sûr l'agrafe de son soutien gorge. Celui-ci déposé auprès des deux chemises, Kusanagi se permit alors seulement de poser son regard sur la poitrine tant désirée.

Anxieuse et angoissée, Momidji respirait à grande peine soulevant sa poitrine au rythme de ses inspirations désespérées. Le regard du jeune homme l'effrayait bien moins que son jugement face au piteux constat de son faible bonnet. Pourtant, loin de s'en éloigner de dégoût, les lèvres chaudes vinrent s'y poser avec douceur avant de s'associer à une langue taquine qui ne cessa plus, dès lors, de la mettre à la torture. 

Ses peurs échappées par magie, ses spasmes d'inquiétude n'étaient plus que des impulsions tendues de désir inassouvi. Glissant ses mains sous la nuque de Kusanagi, elle incita ce dernier à intensifier ses bienfaits alors qu'elle se laissait doucement retomber sur le dos. Pourtant, malgré le travail consciencieux et passionné du jeune homme, Momidji ne se sentait pas le moins du monde rassasié de cette pulsion insidieuse qui prenait part au plus profond de son corps.

- Kusanagi….

Dans un cri de désespoir et un réflexe millénaire, l'adolescente frotta ses jambes nues contre celles encore recouvertes de son amant tout en effectuant un léger mais régulier mouvement de vas et viens entre leur deux corps. Alors que les mains fermes et rugueuses lui massaient à présent son fessier, ses jambes s'écartèrent inconsciemment tandis qu'elle ne cessait plus de chuchoter ses prières au garçon.

Ne pouvant lui-même se retenir plus longuement, Kusanagi ne s'écarta que quelque peu du corps en fusion de Momidji pour se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. Ne prenant, par la suite, même pas la peine d'enlever la dernière entrave de la jeune fille à leur désir, il se contenta alors d'écarter le faible tissu de soie pour pénétrer sans plus tarder l'antre chaud et humide de son amante d'un seul coup de rein.

Un cri rendu muet d'un baiser sanglant et le calme revint aussitôt dans le bas ventre de la jeune fille. Kusanagi restait douloureusement immobile dans l'attente d'un signe qu'il pouvait reprendre son œuvre mais très vite celui-ci se présenta quand la jeune femme, SA femme, se mit à onduler d'elle-même ses hanches en proie à une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline. Suivant d'abord son rythme lent mais régulier, l'adolescent l'accentua par la suite progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde toute retenue. Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus recommandé, mais lui comme elle, n'avait pas l'expérience nécessaire pour le deviner.

Ce fut alors dans une explosion de tension et de jouissance que les deux enfants devenus adultes s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, perdus dans un plaisir qu'ils découvraient pour la toute première fois. Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard que Kusanagi se retira enfin de sa partenaire pour mieux prendre celle-ci dans ses bras et s'endormir à ses cotés. Aucun mot n'avait encore été dit mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Tout deux savaient qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une petite pause de quelques heures avant que leur appétit de la nouveauté et de l'interdit acquit ne les poussent à renouveler au plus vite l'expérience. 

**********

En raison d'un faible lumière persistante sur ses yeux, Momidji ouvrit finalement ces derniers. Il ne devait pas encore être très tard car le réveil ne lui avait toujours pas rappelé sa présence. Couchée sur le dos et emmitouflée sous les couvertures, elle pouvait sentir le poids de son amant qui reposait lui sur sa poitrine, y dormant à poing fermé. Pensive, elle eut alors le réflexe de lui remettre les cheveux en place tandis qu'elle fixait la fenêtre étonnement fermée. 

__

- Quand l'avait-il refermé cette fenêtre ?

Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'aperçu pas deux paupières se soulever avec paresse.

- Momidji ?

- Kusanagi. Ca va ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

Ne bougeant pas de sa place de choix, le jeune homme eut le plaisir de sentir les petites mains de sa compagne lui prodiguer de nouvelles caresses sur la nuque et le cuir chevelu. Caresses qui avaient le dons de lui faire sentir un bon millier de fourmillement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureuse et en sécurité de toute ma vie.

Elle en aurait rie aux éclat tant cette phrase lui semblait vrai.

- Momidji, si tu le souhaite, j'arrêterais mes recherches pour veiller sur toi.

A cet instant, elle savait qu'il n'attendait qu'un seul mot de sa part pour abandonner effectivement tout ce qu'ils avaient décidé plus tôt. Un mot et son ange était prêt à sacrifier l'avenir du monde pour la protéger elle seule.

- J'ai réfléchi moi aussi. Et je ne crois pas qu'il faille tout abandonner sous prétexte qu'un cauchemar m'a fait un peu plus peur que les précédents. Cette solution bien que tentante, ne serait pas la bonne.

Surpris par la maturité de ses propos, l'adolescent se redressa légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu en es sûre

- Oui. Il est bien plus important que tu retrouves la trace de Susanno-oh.

- Mais tu……

Sûre d'elle, Momidji l'empêcha d'en dire plus d'un baiser avant de poursuivre ses explications.

- Je suis en sécurité avec les membres du bureau de la sécurité. Alors, je m'arrangerais pour ne jamais rester seule.

Voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas convaincu, elle ajouta

- Tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille Kusanagi. C'est moi qui te le demande.

- Momidji……

Refusant toujours de l'entendre la persuader du contraire, elle s'arrangea pour qu'ils échangent leur place. Ainsi blottit contre son petit ami, la jeune fille déposa de petits baisers sur son torse viril, tout en laissant s'exprimer son inquiétude.

- Promet moi seulement de faire attention à toi et de revenir au plus vite….

- Momidji.

- J'ai encore plus peur qu'il t'arrive quelques chose…

- Momidji.

- A chaque fois que tu disparais…

- Momidji arrête !

Ne sachant comment la faire taire et la rassurer, Kusanagi se contenta de l'enlacer dans ses bras.

- Lorsque je les aurais retrouvé, je te promet que je ne te quitterais plus.

Un hochement de tête et elle resserra à son tour leur étreinte.

- Tu repars bientôt ?

- Je devrais déjà être parti.

Disant cela, le jeune homme toujours aux prises avec sa libido, caressa l'une des jambes douces de sa compagne pour remonter sa main jusqu'à la taille.

- Kusanagi.

Loin de le repousser, Momidji l'embrassa avec envie. Il s'agissait là de leurs adieux et les deux adolescents comptaient y mettre toute la passion exprimée au cour de leur courte nuit. 

Alors qu'ils étaient ensevelis dans leur monde emprunt de baisers et de caresses, la voix forte et posée du chef Kunikida retentit entre les murs de la petite maison.

- Momidji, il est temps de te lever !!

Aussi brutale qu'une intrusion inattendue dans la chambre de la jeune fille, cette phrase eut l'effet de stopper net leurs avances mutuelles, les figeant littéralement. 

Placée sous le corps de son amant, Momidji tourna son visage en direction du réveil. Voyant enfin l'heure exacte, ce fut un cri clair et limpide qui résonna dans les oreilles de Kusanagi.

- Kami sama !!! [1] 

Se retournant vers lui affolée, elle le vit toujours au-dessus d'elle mais surtout mort de rire.

- Je suis en retard.

- C'est ce que je constate. Mais ce qui m'échappe, c'est où se trouve la nouveauté. Que je sache, tu es toujours en retard !

N'ayant malheureusement pas le temps de s'indigner face à sa remarque, Momidji se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Loin d'être touché par cette réaction, le jeune homme s'assit tout de même pour permettre à sa belle de se lever et s'habiller. 

Au rez-de-chaussée, le chef, trop habitué à cet état de fait, ne perdait pas sa patience légendaire.

- Momidji, dépêche toi un peu !

- Oui, oui. J'arrive dans cinq minutes !!

Seul dans le grand salon, l'homme reprit la lecture de son journal. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix, c'était ainsi chaque matin depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille dans sa demeure.

__

- Y'aura t'il seulement un jour dans sa vie où elle ne sera pas en retard ?

A l'étage, les deux jeunes gens se pressaient. 

Enfin convenablement rhabillés, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement face à face. 

- Kusanagi, je ….. je préférerais qu'ils ne sachent pas encore pour nous deux.

- Si tu crois que c'est moi qui vais aller le leur dire.

- Je……

Fixant de ses grands yeux Kusanagi, Momidji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le retenir. Il allait partir. Ils allaient devoir se séparer à l'instant même où elle ne désirait qu'une chose, rester à ses cotés, dans ses bras, blottit contre son torse rassurant.

Se doutant du tumulte intérieur régissant l'esprit de la jeune fille, Kusanagi s'approcha d'elle une dernière fois.

- Je reviens le plus vite possible.

- Promis.

- Promis.

Un dernier baiser et ils se séparèrent enfin. Lui sauta sans plus attendre par la fenêtre tandis qu'elle refermait cette dernière avant de se précipiter au rez-de-chaussée. 

Le chef Kunikida n'en pouvait plus. Elle venait de battre tout ses records.

- Momidji. Je suis désolé mais je vais partir sans toi !!!

- Je suis là.

Se présentant au pied de l'escalier, la jeune fille prit aussitôt son sac pour suivre son supérieur et tuteur vers l'extérieur.

La fin du combat était proche, elle le sentait au plus profond de son âme. Restait à savoir si l'impulsion d'une nuit leur serait fatale le jour J, où en digne descendante de la famille Kushinada elle devrait agir.

Soupirant devant l'étendu du travail qui leur restait à faire, Momidji sortit enfin de la maison, direction les bureaux de Tokyo.

Fin.

[1] Oh my god !! = Au mon Dieu = Kami sama !! A vous de choisir votre version ^____^

Voilà, c'est fini. Une petite scène qui s'incorporait donc dans l'animé. ^^

J'espère que ca aura plu, au moins à un lecteur. (glups en tout cas je prie pour ^_^;;) Si c'est le cas, que le dit lecteur se déclare, ca me fera énormément plaisir ^__^ (histoire de me rassurer pitié)

Bien, je m'en vais retourner à mes fics Gundam. ^^. Quoique nan, faut que je termine fruits basket avant (T___T Vais-je un jour réussir à finir toute mes fics : soupir)

A bientôt peut-être. 

Mimi Yuy

25 Août 2003


End file.
